A princesa e o plebeu
by CamyMJ
Summary: Ele tinha cinco anos quando a viu pela primeira vez. Ele tinha dezesseis anos quando a beijou pela primeira vez. Ele tinha vinte e cinco anos quando disse que a amava pela primeira vez. Ele tinha dezoito anos quando se tornou o amante da princesa Waterflower. Ele tinha cinquenta anos quando se voltou para ela e o último beijo do casal foi trocado.
1. Prólogo - Cinco anos

Prólogo – Cinco anos

Ele tinha cinco anos quando a viu pela primeira vez. A princesa, vestida em seu magnífico vestido rosado, pulava para todos os lados com um graveto na mão. Ria, gritava e balbuciava para o nada.

Ela gritou:

- Afaste-se, Dragão! Eu sou o cavaleiro que salvará meu reino de suas terríveis garras! – e ela investia contra o ar, concentrada, quase visualizando o cruel réptil contra o qual lutava.

Em meio a investidas e rodopios, ela olhou para a cerca que separava seu maravilhoso palácio da floresta que sempre quisera explorar. Seus olhos esmeraldinos encontraram os castanhos do mero plebeu que a observava. Tinha a sua idade. Com um sorriso, a princesa começou a se aproximar.

Ele fora descoberto! Começou a se afastar, com medo de ser repreendido – ou algo pior –, porém a vozinha doce o fez parar.

- Não! – ela gritou.

Ela não queria que ele fosse embora. Ele não podia ir.

A garotinha começou a se aproximar mais devagar, entretanto ele já parara e voltara a se encostar ao cercado de madeira.

- Brinca comigo! – não foi um pedido, mesmo que ela quisesse que soasse como um.

Ele estrito os olhos; confuso.

- Mamãe disse que eu não posso brincar com estranhos. – respondeu amedrontado.

Não queria nem imaginar o que sua mamãe diria caso aparecesse em casa dizendo que brincara com a princesa. Plebeus não podiam ter contato com membros tão acima de sua classe social.

- Meu nome é Misty – a ruiva se apresentou – agora não sou mais uma estranha e podemos brincar.

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns minutos. Sua mãe também lhe ensinara a nunca desobedecer a uma ordem direta de um superior. E, mesmo que não quisesse que parecesse assim, a princesinha estava ordenando ao moreno que brincasse com ela.

- Tudo bem!

Ela sorriu e começou a se abaixar.

- Me ajuda a passar pela cerca.

Ele a ajudou. Sem surpresa, uma pequena tira do vestido magnífico – e um pouco sujo – ficou presa nas farpas da madeira. A pequena princesa olhou ao redor, maravilhada. Sempre tivera vontade de explorar a floresta. A princesa se virou de costas para ele.

- Este vestido não é o adequado para um explorador. Abra-o!

O garotinho arregalou os olhos pequeninos.

- Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Deixa de ser bobo, eu tô de camisola por baixo – ela o repreendeu.

Mesmo desconfiado, ele a obedeceu. Afinal, não era um bobo. E sua mãe sempre o mandara obedecer às princesas. O menino abriu o vestido e ela o deixou cair ao chão. Suas roupas íntimas eram uma camisola com calção. Ele sorriu, assim como ela.

- Vamos brincar de pirata?

E eles foram.


	2. 01 Dezesseis anos

Capítulo 1 – Dezesseis anos

O moreno de cabelos espetados a esperava há algum tempo. Haviam combinado de se encontrar no lugar de sempre – onde se conheceram – logo após o sol atingir seu ápice. Ele ouviu os passos apressados e olhou para trás, sabendo que encontraria a princesa.

Misty corria com os cabelos alaranjados grudados no rosto. A maquiagem – que a deixava parecida com uma boquinha de porcelana – há muito já se desmanchara. O vestido esverdeado, que realçava seus olhos, era desconfortável e ela não via a hora de tirá-lo. Nada daquilo realmente combinava com ela. Ele mal a ajudou a passar pela cerca e ela já estava de costas para ele, ordenando indiretamente ao amigo que a livrasse dos panos e mais panos de pura tortura. Misty estava com uma roupa simples por baixo, apenas um vestido singelo que lhe cobria o corpo, nada elaborado ou belo; ela mesma o costurara.

- Demorada – acusou.

- Tive um almoço insuportável com as princesinhas hoje – ela torceu o nariz –, mas vamos, Ash! Eu quero nadar.

Ele sorriu e ambos os adolescentes correram até a cachoeira que haviam descoberto aos nove anos. Misty pulou ao seu melhor estilo "bola de canhão" e logo foi acompanhada por Ash. Ela surgiu molhada e sorridente. Jogou água no amigo bobalhão.

- Você sabe que vai ter que colocar o vestido verde sobre essa coisa molhada que você costurou… né? – zombou dela.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Aquela coisa tem tanto pano que nem vai molhar na superfície – ela disse, com os lábios repuxados para os lados; claramente insatisfeita.

Ash caiu na gargalhada, fazendo a ruiva se irritar.

- Você ri porque não é com você.

Ele pulou sobre ela, tentando afogá-la.

- É… você tem razão – respondeu quando emergiram novamente.

A ruiva começou a rir junto dele e foi a vez dela de afogar o amigo. Em meio a brigas bobas, piadas e afogamentos, ela se esqueceu do que vinha deixando-a chateada desde a noite anterior.

Ela se sentou na beirada da lagoa que ficava abaixo da cachoeira, sujando ainda mais o vestido que estava sempre sujo de terra. Ash se acomodou ao seu lado. Ele estreitou os olhos para a tristeza que passou pelos orbes tão conhecidos.

- Quê que tá me escondendo? – perguntou.

Ela riu sem graça. Adorava o modo como ele a conhecia melhor do que qualquer outro.

- Vou viajar por uns seis ou oito meses. Papai arranjou noivos pra todas nós.

Ela tinha três irmãs. Dayse, Lily e Violet. As quatro, entretanto, não eram grandes amigas. Pareciam viver em mundos diferentes. As mais velhas adoravam o glamour no qual viviam, mas Misty sempre gostara de se sujar, correr e brincar. Além disso, os vestidos a sufocavam.

A revelação o fez arregalar os olhos achocolatados, mesmo que não devesse estar surpreso. Ela era uma princesa, era claro que precisaria se casar com um príncipe um dia.

- Ah…

- Eu quero fazer uma coisa – ela disse abruptamente.

Ash franziu as sobrancelhas; confuso. O que ela poderia querer fazer? E por que pedia naquele momento? Por que pedia naquela hora confusa em que a lógica e algo que ele não sabia o que era lutavam dentro dele?

- O quê? – perguntou apenas.

Ela não respondeu, apenas colocou a mão delicadamente no rosto conhecido. Ash arregalou os olhos, sabendo o que viria. Quase como num sonho a viu fechar os olhos e se aproximar. Ela foi devagar o suficiente para que ele pudesse a impedir, se quisesse. Mas não queria. Por ironia do destino, percebeu que queria aquele toque desconhecido. Imitou-a, fechando suas próprias pálpebras. Começou com um singelo tocar de lábios, mas Ash logo colocou a mão na cintura fina e as línguas se tocaram pela primeira vez. Era desconhecido para ela e, mesmo que não fosse seu primeiro beijo, para Ash também foi novo. Não eram apenas línguas movimentando-se viciantemente pelas bocas um do outro, eram sentimentos desconhecidos girando descompassadamente dentro de seus corpos. Eram borboletas se agitando nos estômagos embrulhados e as mãos tremendo de ansiedade. O beijo foi calmo, talvez um pouco desajeitado, mas foi bom. Foi ótimo. O melhor dele. As mãos dela, delicadamente, tocaram nos fios da nuca do melhor amigo, mas logo começaram a se separar. Ash distribuiu selinhos nos lábios carnudos até estarem longe demais para que pudesse continuar. Ao se encararem, estavam corados.

Misty olhou para baixo e sussurrou uma frase simples.

- Eu não queria que o primeiro fosse com um estranho.

Ele segurou na mão dela. O anoitecer se aproximava e, com ele, a despedida.

- Eu nunca me perdoaria se fosse. – respondeu ele. – Eu quero ser sempre o primeiro, Myst.

Ela sentiu a face ficar ainda mais rubra e então sorriu. Deseja que seu primeiro – e eterno – melhor amigo também fosse seu primeiro amante.

- Tudo bem.

- É uma promessa?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Quando parte?

- Amanhã ao amanhecer.

A tristeza caiu sobre eles. Nunca haviam ficado muito tempo longe um do outro – não mais do que um mês – e sabiam que apenas se veriam em, na melhor das hipóteses, seis meses. Ambos se levantaram e ele a acompanhou de volta até a cerca e a ajudou a recolocar o vestido pesado e desconfortável. Ash e Misty ficaram se encarando por vários minutos, até que ele a abraçou. A ruiva enterrou o rosto no pescoço gelado e ele a estreitou em seus braços. Apenas Kami sabia como sentiriam falta um do outro. Misty apenas era ela mesma com Ash. Com os outros, ela era a Princesa Waterflower. Ash depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, sentindo o cheiro da cachoeira na grenha molhada.

- A gente se vê quando eu voltar?

- Sempre – ele prometeu.

Misty se perdeu olhando para os lábios finos e ele sorriu malicioso, cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus uma última vez. O beijo não se prolongou. Foi apenas um suave toque.

- Apenas pra você se lembrar de mim – ele sorriu arrogante.

O brilho divertido voltou aos olhos esmeraldinos.

- Eu acho que é você quem quer se lembrar de mim.

No fundo, os dois sabiam que o desejo era compartilhado. Com a ajuda de Ash, ela passou pela cerca. Os olhos seguiram a princesa até ela desaparecer dentro do palácio. Ele tocou suavemente em seus lábios. Ele tinha dezesseis anos quando a beijou pela primeira vez.

_Continua…_


	3. 02 Dezessete anos

Capítulo 2 – Dezessete anos

A vida de Ash estava boa. Ele tinha uma noiva de classe social igual à sua, tinha seus alunos – virara Mestre de Armas – e conseguira um bom casebre para morar após o casamento. Além disso, a princesa estava longe. Ele sabia que a amizade proibida um dia acabaria. Um mero plebeu jamais poderia ser o melhor amigo da princesa. Muito menos poderia beijá-la. Sorriu ao se lembrar do toque doce. Não podia dizer que estava feliz com a partida dela, mas sabia que viera para o melhor. Ela já se fora há um ano. Não voltara após oito meses como prometido, então ele sabia que ela não voltaria mais. E havia aceitado isso.

Ash caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas de terra, feliz por finalmente conseguir se conformar com a injustiça que era sua vida, quando viu a noiva correr até si com um papel amarelado nas mãos. May era linda. Os orbes safiras eram hipnotizantes, ainda mais em contraste com os cabelos castanhos sempre bem arrumados. Ela corria com um sorriso no rosto. Ele a esperou.

- Bom dia, flor do dia – depositou um selinho nos lábios carnudos.

A garota enrubesceu. Principalmente pela demonstração de afeto em público – algo realmente incomum naquela época.

- Bom dia, querido. Olhe! – mostrou-lhe a folha.

Ele sorriu e leu o que estava escrito. Seu rosto perdeu o tom, sua boca ficou seca e ele respirou de forma irregular. As princesas haviam voltado. E trouxeram seus noivos.

- Ah… legal – disse apenas.

- O rei fará uma grande festa amanhã à noite para comemorar. Todos da cidade estão convidados, inclusive nós. Aparentemente, todos poderão dançar com as princesas e com os príncipes.

Ela estava animada, ele sabia, mas não podia ir ao baile. Ela estaria lá, sua eterna melhor amiga. E ele não podia vê-la – prometera a si mesmo que havia abandonado a amizade louca. Portanto ele combinou com May que eles iriam à festa às oito.

Estavam conversando animadamente. Apenas os três – Ash, Drew e May – esperavam pelas princesas e seus futuros cônjuges. De seu grupo de amigos, é claro. O jardim do palácio nunca estivera tão lotado. Ash comprara uma roupa especialmente para a ocasião, assim como sua belíssima noiva. O melhor amigo – Drew – não deixara de perceber a beleza de sua futura esposa, ele sabia, mas realmente não conseguia se irritar com o esverdeado. No momento, estava nervoso demais esperando pela ruiva.

Uma música solene começou a tocar e todos os olhares foram para o rei e a rainha, que observavam seus convidados com os mais belos sorrisos.

- E agora, quero lhes apresentar os meus futuros genros! – bradou o orgulhoso rei.

Todos aplaudiram animadamente e observaram os casais descerem a escada que estava ao lado do Trono.

A primeira a aparecer foi Violet. Estava magnífica, como sempre. Seu marido possuía cabelos castanhos e bem arrumados. O sorriso galanteador presente em seus lábios arrancou inúmeros suspiros femininos. Dayse a seguia de perto. Os cabelos loiros escorriam como uma cascata até suas o início da saia avantajada de seu vestido. Ao seu lado, um garoto de cabelos verdes escuros sorria divertido. Não era o homem mais bonito que as meninas já haviam visto, mas havia toda uma aura brincalhona ao seu redor. Dayse possuía um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto ao descer; havia acabado de ouvir uma piada. Lily foi a próxima. Ao seu lado, um homem de olhos quase fechados. Ash nãos se importava realmente com as irmãs da amiga, mas não pôde negar que todas brilhavam de tão belas. Com as mãos suando, ele a viu aparecer.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos no mais elaborado penteado que ele jamais veria novamente. O vestido, justo até a cintura, evidenciava o corpo que ele já vira mil vezes, mas no qual nunca realmente reparara. Era rosado, no mesmo tom daquele do dia em que se conheceram. Ela descia a escadaria com o sorriso mais meigo que ele já vira. Quis rir ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia hipnotizado. A mulher – porque ela não podia ser uma simples menina – que descia as escadas em nada lembrava a moleca que ele tinha como melhor amiga. Em nada lembrava a ruiva louca que amava a água mais do que tudo. Que, mesmo aos quinze anos, ainda gostava de brincar de pirata. Ela o procurou com os olhos – ele sabia que era a ele que ela procurava – e ele se perdeu nas esmeraldas. Eram profundas, Ash sabia, mas havia se desacostumado a vê-las. Não havia mais nenhuma barreira social o impedindo de se perder ali, simplesmente porque todos os outros homens do salão também a admiravam. E então ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sapeca, lhe dando o sorriso matreiro que ele conhecia tão bem. Ash sorriu de volta – não conseguiu evitar – e ela olhou para as outras pessoas no salão, fazendo mais do que bem o seu papel principesco.

O noivo possuía os cabelos arrepiados e castanhos. Mas o que prendia a atenção era o sorriso arrogante que irritou imediatamente ao garoto de cabelos negros.

Todos desceram e se postaram lado a lado. O rei sorriu.

- Minhas princesas, por favor, anunciem ao nosso amado povo quem são os homens com quem se casarão.

- Este é Rudy – Violet sorriu.

O homem deu um passo à frente e sorriu galante. Mulheres suspiraram ante a beleza quase divina dele. Fez uma reverência ensaiada e voltou para o lado da noiva, enlaçando-lhe a cintura.

May apertou a mão do noivo e este observou as mãos dadas. Olhou para frente. Misty encarava as mãos com um olhar um tanto quanto… enciumado? Não, era apenas soberania, ele sabia.

- Este é Tracey – falou a risonha Dayse.

O príncipe foi à frente e quase caiu em sua reverência desajeitada, antes de recuperar o equilíbrio e se curvar perfeitamente. O povo caiu na risada. Ele voltou ao seu lugar e enlaçou sua noiva pela cintura.

- Este é Brock – Lily corou.

O moreno, tão galanteador quanto Rudy, também foi à frente, porém não possuía a beleza celestial do primeiro e conseguiu arrancar apenas risos da plateia com seu pseudo sorriso galanteador. Assim como os outros dois, ele voltou ao ser lugar e enlaçou a noiva pela cintura.

Misty olhou para Ash e ele soube que ela o estava provocando. Quis rir.

- Este é Gary.

A reação do público foi irrelevante quando este se curvou. Ele só tinha olhos para o sorriso malicioso nos lábios vermelhos que provara há mais de um ano. Estreitou os olhos e enlaçou May com um braço. A pequena guerra secreta começara. Quando Gary voltou ao seu lugar, ela o fez abraçá-la um pouco mais forte do que teria acontecido.

- E, agora que estão apresentados, bailemos! – a rainha sorriu. – A janta estará à disposição de quem desejar.

Mas ninguém parecia muito interessado em comer. Todos foram para a pista de dança, assim como os príncipes e as princesas. Drew sentou-se em uma mesa, sabia que muitas garotas adorariam ser seu par, mas ele não queria nenhuma delas. Queria sua rosa. Queria May. Esta, porém, era a noiva de seu melhor amigo e ele não viu nenhuma opção senão observar com inveja disfarçada a amada e o amigo dançarem.

Eles rodopiaram e Ash realmente tentou prestar atenção na garota à sua frente, mas seus olhos sempre acabavam na ruiva. Na princesa que dançava com o noivo irritantemente arrogante. Passaram quase uma hora inteira sem pararem com a dança. E a ruiva já dançara com mais de cinco homens diferentes. Foi quando Drew a tomou para dançar que Ash resolveu agir.

Ele tinha dezessete anos quando a tirou para dançar em público. Largou a noiva com um sorriso e se aproximou do melhor amigo, tocando-lhe o ombro.

- Me permite?

- Claro – o esverdeado sorriu, procurando com os olhos a moça com quem quisera dançar o tempo inteiro.

Ash tocou na cintura – ainda mais fina graças ao corpete – e eles começaram a dançar.

- Demorado – ela reclamou, com o nariz torcido.

- Não podia simplesmente te roubar de um desconhecido. Além disso, eu tava me controlando pra não acabar com o seu noivinho – respondeu sem cerimônias.

- Oh, coitado! – mas a risada não pôde ser evitada. – Gary é uma graça; um ótimo dançarino.

- May também – a provocou.

- Eu danço melhor do que qualquer uma que venha a encontrar – a soberana se mostrou presente.

Ash riu, puxando-a para mais perto e a fazendo rodopiar.

- Eu danço melhor que o seu principezinho.

Ela apenas riu. Sentira falta dele. Queria abraçá-lo e correr para a cachoeira, onde se perderiam em meio à água e tudo voltaria a ser como era antes.

Mas nada jamais seria como era antes. Porque agora ambos estavam noivos. E ambos bailavam sem se preocupar com o amanhã. Porque, a partir daquele momento, a noite era deles. Afinal, Ash não deixaria ninguém mais dançar com a sua princesa.

_Continua…_


	4. 03 Dezoito anos

Capítulo 3 – Dezoito anos

Ash ainda nem conseguia acreditar que tornara Misty uma mulher. Acariciou os cabelos ruivos enquanto se lembrava das últimas quarenta e oito horas.

Ele prometera a si mesmo que jamais a veria novamente, porém estava indo ao encontro dela, como sempre. Não adiantava; o plebeu sempre voltava para sua princesa. Misty o esperava, já com o vestido tosco que ela mesma costurara.

- Conseguiu tirar o vestido sozinha dessa vez? – ele zombou.

- Sou ninja, Ash – foi o que ela respondeu.

E ele sorriu. Caminharam calmamente até a cachoeira. Mas ela estava nervosa demais para que pudesse realmente curtir. Cansado de esperar ela falar por si mesma, ele a encurralou contra a borda do lago.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Nada.

- Aham, e eu sou um babuíno.

Ela sorriu.

- Até que enfim admitiu!

Ele não riu. Ela suspirou e olhou para baixo. Ele estava tão perto! Sentou-se, colocando os pés dentro d'água.

- Meu casamento é em uma semana.

Ele sabia disso. Era nisso em que pensava todos os dias antes de dormir e nisso em que pensava sempre ao acordar. Sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Eu sei – disse apenas.

- Lembra da sua promessa?

A expressão confusa na face dele foi o suficiente para que ela soubesse que não. Ele não lembrava. O rosto delicado ficou completamente rubro – se de vergonha ou raiva, ninguém jamais saberia – e ele arregalou os olhos. Acabara de lembrar.

- Eu lembro! – a acalmou. O tom vermelho não sumiu, mas diminuiu.

Ela não soube o que dizer. Estava claro o que a estava incomodando, mas nenhum dos dois sabia como agir naquela situação.

- Ainda está valendo? – ela murmurou, sem saber de onde a coragem viera.

Não conseguia encará-lo, por isso a água lhe parecia tão incrivelmente bela que seus olhos não desgrudavam dela. Ash começou a suar frio, sem realmente saber como responder. Sim, Kami, ele ainda queria ser o primeiro dela. Queria isso ainda com mais vontade do que antes. Queria ser o primeiro e único. Afastou o pensamento. Queria ser o primeiro para ter certeza de que seria especial. Apenas queria ser o melhor amigo do mundo. Isso. Claro, apenas o melhor amigo que ela poderia ter.

- Claro que sim, Myst. Nenhum outro pode ser o seu primeiro.

Ele a abraçou e ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele. Sabia o que viria a seguir, mas não conseguia deixar de estar assustada. Como queria que tudo apenas acabasse logo!

Lentamente, ela começou a puxar seu vestido para cima.

- O que está fazendo? – ele quase gritou.

- Você disse que…

- Eu sei, eu sei – ele recolocou o vestido dela no lugar. Precisava manter-se são –, mas não acha realmente que eu vou fazer isso aqui, né? Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar a sua primeira vez ser assim? De jeito nenhum – ele negou, beijando o topo da cabeça alaranjada – eu prometo que vai ser especial, Misty.

Ela sentiu seus olhos marejarem e o abraçou o mais forte que conseguiu. Ash sorriu e acariciou os cabelos sedosos. Depois de alguns minutos, a jogou na água.

- Chega de melancolia, princesinha. Eu vou afogar você!

Ela riu e ele pulou na água, mas não conseguiu subir à superfície. Ela já estava sobre ele, tendo sua merecida vingança enquanto o afogava.

Ela suava. Esperava Ash há alguns minutos apenas, mas pareciam horas. Combinaram de se encontrar quando a lua surgisse e o céu ficasse negro. Ele prometera-lhe, no dia anterior, que faria ser especial. Ela não usava um de seus caríssimos vestidos de armação. Estava apenas com um vestido delicado, quase angelical. Era verde claro. Combinava com os olhos perfeitos. A respiração dela estava irregular e a ruiva quase gritou quando sentiu alguém abraçá-la por trás.

- Calma, Misty. Sou só eu – ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Ash.

Misty ficou naquele abraço confortável por vários minutos antes de sentir seus olhos sendo cobertos pelas mãos grandes do melhor amigo.

- O que é isso?

- Uma surpresa – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo um prazeroso arrepio percorrer todo o corpo delgado.

Ela apenas se deixou guiar.

- O que estamos fazendo indo pra cachoeira? – perguntou curiosa.

O caminho era conhecido demais para não o reconhecer. O percorrera tantas vezes com Ash que aquele já se tornara seu lugar preferido.

- Não estraga minha surpresa – ele resmungou, arrancando um sorriso dela.

Haviam chegado, ela sabia. Conseguia ouvir com clareza o som da cachoeira caindo. Ela sorriu e se arrepiou ainda mais quando ele a beijou no pescoço. Os lábios de Ash eram quentes.

- Espero que goste – sussurrou no ouvido dela, retirando as mãos.

Ela quis chorar. À sua frente, estava um colchão com lençóis de seda – sabe-se lá de onde ele tirara dinheiro para comprá-los – vermelha e pétalas de rosas brancas espalhadas por toda a sua extensão. Ao redor, velas acesas iluminavam singelamente o belo presente que Ash preparara para ela. Misty se virou para ele e envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno. Ash a girou e sentiu as lágrimas da amiga lhe molharem o ombro.

- Ash! Você é o melhor amigo do mundo!

- Não hoje – ele sorriu malicioso – hoje eu sou o melhor amante do mundo.

Ela riu, não sabia mais o que poderia fazer e ele a pegou no colo, levando-a até a cama improvisada.

- Eu sei que prometi que não ia ser aqui, mas não posso te levar lá pra casa e realmente não seria legal invadir o palácio, sabe?

Ela riu e acariciou o rosto dele. O nervosismo sumira. Nunca se sentira tão segura.

- Está mais do que perfeito, Ash.

Logo antes de apagar todas as velas e eles se perderem no total breu, ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Eu prometo que vai ser maravilhoso.

Agora ele estava ali, acariciando os cabelos ruivos da bela mulher adormecida. Ela usava a sua blusa. Sempre sonhara com isso – vê-la com sua blusa. Realmente achava que fazia um vestido bem melhor do que o que ela costumava usar.

Misty acordou com um sorriso. Ficara alguns minutos apenas sentindo o carinho gostoso que Ash fazia nela. Ela olhou para o moreno, se apoiando no peito dele.

- Dormiu bem? – Ash perguntou.

- Melhor impossível – ela respondeu.

Ash sorriu e roubou um selinho dos lábios dela. Viciara-se naqueles lábios.

- Preciso voltar ao palácio. Os preparativos pro casamento, essas coisas – os dois torceram as expressões ao ouvirem isso –, nos vemos à noite?

Ela sorriu maliciosa e ele tomou os lábios que tanto explorara com os seus. Eles se beijaram demoradamente e ela o afastou.

- Ash…

- Nah – ele negou, puxando-a para se deitar com ele novamente – fica mais um pouco, vai.

Ele beijou o pescoço dela e Misty sorriu, envolvendo-o com seus braços e pernas.

- Eu não posso.

- Então por que me abraçou? – zombou brincalhão.

- Porque eu posso tudo – respondeu, beijando-o novamente.

Ela foi embora alguns minutos depois e ele ficou de arrumar tudo. Ash riu, pensando que a noite mais maravilhosa de sua vida jamais se repetiria. Como ele estava errado! Aquilo se repetiu uma, duas, três vezes… e, então, disseram que parariam quando ela casasse. Não pararam. Quando ele casasse. Essa afirmação se provou tão verdadeira quanto a primeira. E, então aconteceu, quase sem querer. Ele tinha dezoito anos quando se tornou o amante da princesa Waterflower.

_Continua…_


	5. 04 Vinte e cinco anos

Capítulo 4 – Vinte e cinco anos

Eles tinham vinte e cinco anos e estavam se encontrando novamente às escondidas. Ambos estavam casados com pessoas diferentes, mas o amor continuava intacto. Amor não, desejo e amizade. Era o que ambos diziam a si mesmos.

- Como anda o principezinho? – Ash perguntou irônico, quando se encontraram na cachoeira.

- Gary é legal, você sabe – ela respondeu apenas – melhor que a May.

Ash riu. Esquecera-se de contar as novidades para a amiga.

- A peguei na cama com o Drew – revelou rindo.

- O QUÊ?! – ela gritou, desatando a rir.

Anos já haviam se passado, porém eles continuavam os mesmos. Leves e, quando juntos, livres. Ash morria de ciúmes de Gary, ela sabia, e Misty morria de ciúmes de May. Mas não mais.

Ele estava voltando para casa depois de ter ido passar um tempo com Misty. Sorria meio abobalhado, como sempre. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu a porta aberta. Mas os sons estranhos que vinham de seu quarto foram impossíveis de ser não serem ouvidos. Ash coçou a cabeça, meio envergonhado, antes de invadir o próprio quarto.

A cena que encontrou o fez ter vontade de rir. Drew estava seminu junto de sua esposa. Ash mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter a risada que estava em sua garganta. Os olhos, tanto de Drew quanto de May, estavam mais arregalados do que Ash jamais vira; pareciam que pulariam para fora a qualquer momento.

- A-Ash – ela gaguejou após alguns segundos – eu, eu… é só que eu…

E ele não conseguiu mais segurar a risada. Estivera na sua frente o tempo inteiro! Os olhares, as piscadelas, as indiretas! Tudo estivera debaixo de seu nariz e ele não fora capaz de perceber. Assim como ninguém via as indiretas que ele e Misty lançavam um ao outro. Os olhares, os risinhos. Ninguém realmente percebia.

- Olha, May… – ele tentou parar de rir, mas a ironia era tanta!

Ele estivera sempre tão preocupado em esconder o seu caso, quando ela estivera tendo um próprio o tempo inteiro.

- Ash, perdão, eu – as lágrimas invadiram as safiras da morena.

- Hey, sério. Olha…

Mas Drew já se levantara e o olhava arrependido. Ash parou de rir, percebendo que teria que concertar o mal-entendido.

- Ash, desculpa cara. Olha só…

- Calados! – ele exclamou. Os dois pararam até mesmo de respirar. – 'Tá tudo bem, sério. Continuem o que estão fazendo aí que eu vou… hm… dar uma volta, sei lá. A gente se fala depois, ok?

- Mas Ash!

- Querida, eu tenho o meu próprio caso. – ele piscou para o casal espantado e saiu do quarto, ainda rindo. Quando estava quase saindo da casa, gritou: – Aproveitem bem esses últimos minutos que eu volto em duas horas!

Misty arregalou os olhos, mas Ash apenas riu.

- Calma, minha ruivinha. Não disse que era você.

Ela desatou a rir do relato dele. Ambos conversaram sobre isso por algum tempo e então ela sorriu e novamente se foi. Ash não se prolongou na cachoeira tampouco. Ele foi para casa; precisava se arrumar para o baile que comemoraria o nascimento do primeiro filho de Violet.

A festa estava animada, todos dançavam, mas ele precisou correr para fora para tomar um ar. Já se conformara com o fato de que ela era casada, porém nunca realmente a vira beijar o marido idiota e metido a príncipe. Respirou fundo. May apareceu.

- Está tudo bem?

- Uhum.

Ele sabia que podia matar o desgraçado. Sua habilidade com a espada era conhecida por todos, afinal, era um Mestre de Armas.

- Não está não.

- Eu tô.

- Se eu não soubesse que é impossível, diria que está apaixonado pela princesa, Ash – comentou rindo. A amante do marido (amigo) realmente lhe interessava. Queria saber quem era a mulher que roubara o coração dele.

- Eu não estou apaixonado por ela – respondeu rápido demais, na defensiva demais.

May arregalou seus orbes e engoliu em seco. Ele não podia estar tendo um caso com a princesa, todos sabiam que isso era impossível… será que a amante era uma das criadas dela? Ele estaria tentando se aproximar da princesa por meio da amante? Ou será que eram duas? Ou três? As especulações começam a rodar na mente da morena.

- Você ama a princesa!

- Não! – negou, negaria até a sua morte.

- Ama sim! – ela sorriu triste. – Ash… você nunca será bom o suficiente para ela. – precisava fazê-lo desistir antes que saísse ainda mais magoado. Porque ela sabia que ele sairia magoado.

- Por que não?! – Ash se descontrolou.

Os olhos castanhos demonstravam raiva.

- Porque ela é uma princesa. – ela falou. Algumas lágrimas invadiram os orbes azulados. Sim, ele amava a princesa.

Ash saiu dali. Foi para sua casa. Sentia-se perdido. Sentia-se… traído. Porque ele era apenas um plebeu e ela, a princesa. Ela era casada e em breve daria a luz a lindas princesinhas e principezinhos e seria feliz para sempre. Mas em nenhum conto de fadas as princesas possuíam amantes. Em nenhuma história que conhecia os amantes se davam bem – May e Drew eram uma exceção – e ele sabia que não tinha nenhum futuro como estava. E foi por isso que tomou uma decisão. Esparramado em sua cama, ele tomou a decisão que mudaria o seu futuro para sempre.

Ela o abraçou assim que o viu, mas o abraço não foi correspondido. Misty o olhou com a expressão franzida. Estava confusa. Principalmente por não tê-lo visto na noite anterior.

- Que foi?

- Eu vou embora – ele despejou de uma vez, sem realmente olhá-la. Não conseguiria partir se ela lhe pedisse para ficar.

- Por quanto tempo? – ela parecia triste.

- Pra sempre.

A ruiva abriu o maior dos sorrisos e o envolveu em um abraço novamente. Ele não correspondeu. Não era mais Misty quem estava confusa.

- Que notícia maravilhosa, Ash! – ela ria. – Eu realmente queria falar sobre isso contigo, mas fiquei com medo de você não querer ir.

- O… o quê? – ele se irritou e a afastou; bruto. – Você podia ter simplesmente dito, sabe?

- Calma! – ela levantou as mãos em defesa própria. – Eu não sabia que você também queria. Não tinha certeza de como abordar o assunto. Pensei que quisesse ficar por causa de May – ela falou desgostosa.

- Podia ter dito, sabe. Eu ia embora com prazer!

- Para de ser tão bruto! – ela o repreendeu. – Esse era pra ser uma coisa boa!

- Claro, porque é maravilho saber que a sua melhor amiga te quer bem longe!

- Do que você tá falando?!

Eles já estavam a ponto de gritar.

- Eu digo que vou embora e você fica feliz!

Foi então que a realidade a atingiu; como um soco no estômago. As lágrimas se acumularam nos olhos esmeraldinos e quase escorreram. A voz não passava de um sussurro rouco.

- Você ia ir embora sem mim?

Foi a vez de Ash arregalar os olhos. Ela queria ir com ele?

- Você… o quê?

- Você vai simplesmente ir embora? Vai me deixar aqui? – ela parecia se sentir traída.

Ash estava petrificado. Ela estivera falando sobre fugir com ele? Realmente falando sobre _fugir_ _com ele_?

- Pera aí! – ele levantou os braços. Estava confuso. – Você realmente fugiria comigo?

- Você realmente fugiria _sem_ mim? – ela estava magoada, ele sabia.

Mas Ash estava feliz demais para acalmá-la. O moreno a abraçou e a girou, tomando os lábios dela nos seus como se fosse morrer caso não o fizesse. Ele tinha vinte e cinco anos quando disse que a amava pela primeira vez.

- Eu te amo – ele riu, a frase saíra sem querer, mas não poderia ser mais verdadeira – e eu iria ir embora por não conseguir mais te ver com o babaca do Gary.

Ela piscava, rindo, chorando, confusa. Tomou os lábios do amante nos seus. Aquela fora a declaração mais inesperada que já recebera em sua vida.

- Eu te amo – disse também, saboreando as palavras – e eu tinha medo de te pedir pra fugir comigo porque pensei que quisesse ficar com a May.

Eles riram, abobados. Ela correu para seu palácio, arrumando seus vestidos mais simples sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto. Estava finalmente sendo ela mesma longe de Ash. Fez uma bolsa simples e pegou todas as suas economias. Havia o suficiente para comprarem uma casa boa, roupas e comida por alguns meses. Ela trabalharia – quis rir. Nunca se imaginara trabalhando, mas uma vida cheia de oportunidades e costumes novos estava se abrindo para ela. Misty quase não conseguia acreditar.

Correu de volta à floresta e, juntos, eles foram se despedir da cachoeira. Eles amavam aquele local mais do que a qualquer outro. E era o único do qual realmente sentiriam falta.

Não houve um último banho de cachoeira. Houve apenas o _"adeus"_ que sussurraram ao mesmo tempo. Em breve estariam sendo procurados e precisavam fugir para longe. Ela se sentiu a maior das bandidas quando roubou um cavalo. Mas Ash estava ao seu lado.

Ele sempre estaria. E, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, eles fugiram. Não havia mais princesa ou plebeu. Havia apenas Misty e Ash. E era exatamente assim que o conto de fadas deles terminava. Sem castelos ou palácios. Sem um baile comemorando seu amor. O conto de fadas – que jamais seria aceito – era simplesmente deles. E de mais ninguém.


	6. Epílogo - Cinquenta anos

Epílogo – Cinquenta anos

Eles estavam sentados em duas cadeiras de balanço. Eram idosos, todos os amigos que fizeram na pequena vila em que se refugiaram já haviam morrido. Eram os últimos. Viveram juntos por vinte e cinco anos, sendo que se conheceram há quarenta e cinco.

A cadeira balançava lentamente. Já haviam perdido um filho por doença, mas tinham outros três que eram suas maiores alegrias. Os cinco netos também lhes eram mais do que bem vindos, mas naquela noite estavam sozinhos.

- Estou exausto, meu amor – ele sussurrou, estendendo a mão para ela.

Misty sorriu e segurou na mão do marido. Nunca casaram na igreja, mas eram casados de coração.

- Eu também, querido. Acho que estamos velhos.

Eles riram. Os anos passaram, mas eles não mudaram. A felicidade e a infantilidade que sempre cercou o amor dos dois eram mais do que necessárias para a relação tão feliz. Ele jamais a traíra, mesmo que todos os maridos acabassem fazendo isso em algum momento da vida – naquela época, ao menos.

- Eu sou um garanhão de vinte anos ainda. Você que envelheceu – ele falou rindo.

As brincadeiras jamais morreriam, mas eles sentiam o Shinigami se aproximando. Ela, que ainda era mais forte, grudou sua cadeira na dele e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do amado.

- Você é um babuíno, isso sim.

Eles riram. Ele tinha cinquenta anos quando se voltou para ela e o último beijo do casal foi trocado. Apenas um singelo selinho. Misty se apoiou no ombro dele novamente e a cabeça de Ash se apoiou na sua. Ela acariciou a mão enrugada e a levou até seus lábios, beijando os dedos dele. Não teve nenhuma resposta. Não precisou verificar. Conseguia sentir o Shinigami ao seu lado.

- Eu já estou indo, meu garanhão.

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, apenas esperando pela morte que não tardou a vir. E, assim, eles se foram. Juntos, da mesma forma que fugiram do reino há muito esquecido. Juntos, da mesma forma que enfrentaram as dificuldades da vida. Juntos, do jeito que queriam ir.


End file.
